Closer
by Dimitri Aidan
Summary: Being Pets to two of the richest men in Japan has its perks. When Honda and Jou are asked to recount how they ended up there for a book, it turns out it all started with a taunt. (Domsub relationships, foursome)
1. Prelude

Closer

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Series: Nah. Though we do see Ace the kitten, but it's not connected to the other story Ace is in.

Rating: R

Warning: Just another one of my kinky tales. Otogi and Honda, the muses, refused to work until I gave them some playtime and…well I can do that. And then I threw in Seto and Jou cause I wanted to.

Pairing: (Dom/sub) Otogi/Honda, Seto/Jou, Otogi/Jou, Seto/Honda. Also some Seto/Otogi and Jou/Honda but not in the D/s sense.

Summery: Being Pets to two of the richest men in Japan has its perks. When Honda and Jou are asked to recount how they ended up there for a book, it turns out it all started with a taunt.

Notes: Not a song-fic, for those are evil, but based around the NIN song, lyrics seen here:

You let me violate you,

You let me desecrate you

You let me penetrate you,

You let me complicate you

Help me I broke apart my insides,

Help me I've got no soul to sell

Help me the only thing that works for me,

Help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

You can have my isolation,

You can have the hate that it brings

You can have my absence of faith,

You can have my everything

Help me tear down my reason,

Help me its' your sex I can smell

Help me

You make me perfect,

Help me become somebody else

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

Through every forest,

Above the trees within my stomach,

Scraped off my knees

I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prelude

Questions Asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honda stretched as he woke up then blinked blearily eyed at the figure next to him. Long, lightly tanned, lean limbs were tangled around his own and, without really thinking about, he leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the other man's lips. Eyes fluttered over, revealing startled amber. There was a moment of silence then Jou grinned at him impishly and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Morning."

"Hey bud."

"What a nice thing to walk in on." A very familiar dryly-amused voice commented. Honda looked past Jou to see Otogi standing in the doorway of the bedroom, watching them with a slightly smile. "Honda, Seto wants you. He's in the office."

Honda nodded and slid away from Jou, not bothering to grab something to cover himself. He had long since grown used to not wearing anything most of the day. He padded past Otogi, who watched him with unveiled interest, and down the hall of the flat. Seto had finally sold Kaiba Manor after Mokuba had started college the year before, not seeing a point in keeping that big place all to himself or always traveling between there and the apartment anyway.

It was a nice apartment, not too fancy, but with a fantastic view of downtown Domino that most people would have killed for. Having rich masters kind of paid off from time to time. It was originally a three bedroom, with an office, living room, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. The second bedroom had become what they referred to as the Play Room. The third was the timeout/punishment room. Everything else had more or less remained the same.

Seto was, as Otogi had said, in the office. He was sitting at the computer and looking at what appeared to be a word document. Honda was curious but knew better than to look without permission. Instead he walked in as silently as possible, so as not to disturb Seto, and knelt down next to the older man.

Seto didn't say anything to him but did reach over and ran a hand over his hair, which he'd been keeping cut close to the head since…well, almost since they'd all become involved with each other. Honda smiled and moved closer, nuzzling his master's thigh lightly. He heard Seto chuckle before pulling away his hand.

"Pet."

That was all the command Honda needed before climbing into his master's lap and resting a head on his shoulder. Seto's arm wound its way around his waist in order to draw the laptop closer. He resumed his typing for a moment then turned his head slightly to look at him.

"Do you remember I was telling you Otogi and I were writing up our experiences with you and Jou for a friend of mine?" Honda nodded. He did recall the conversation briefly while he and Jou had been playing a week or so ago. He hadn't really thought about it. "He's writing a book series of sorts for people just coming into the scene and he said we're the most 'normal' foursome he could think of. He's speaking to couples and community's as well of course but he was kind enough to pick the four of us for this section."

Honda could tell that Seto was trying to impress the importance of this onto him and make him understand that this was an honor. He nodded again, trying to convey with his eyes that he understood what he was being told.

"Good. Otogi and I thought that, since it'd be rather one sided if it only had out side, you and Jou would like to tell you sides as well. Do you think you'd like that?"

Honda hesitated for a moment, knowing that answering too quickly just to please his master would get him in trouble. Seto obviously meant this to be important and wanted his input to be thought out accordingly.

He could see why. Someone couldn't just jump into a relationship like this with their eyes only half open, though Honda and Jou had done something very similar to that themselves, and if this was to be a guidebook to help people decide if this was really for them he couldn't fool around about it.

He nodded slowly. Seto smiled at him and a warm flush crawled over Honda's body at the sight of his master so pleased.

"I'm glad. Otogi is asking Jou now. We didn't want you two influencing each other." Again his eyes went to the laptop. "Why don't we get started now? You can speak."

Honda nodded before shifting his body so he was sitting with his back to Seto and his eyes on the screen. He could see a heading, with his last name, had already been made and now the curser was blinking, waiting for his words.

He frowned for a moment, mind going back to six years ago.

"It was a joke. Not really funny but I think anything that had to do with sex was kind of funny to us then. Jou was trying to taunt you, because you upset him, again." As he spoke the words he let his mind drift back to the not-so-funny taunt that had begun it all.

It was a joke, just a funny little gag. Nothing was supposed to come of it. It had started when Jou had gotten pissed off about the 'puppy' insults and accused Kaiba of being some kind of bondage freak after his ass. Kaiba had, after blinking in surprise, laughed. Loudly. For almost three minutes straight, which had caused Jou to blush a rather brilliant red in embarrassment.

Honda hadn't really gotten it at first but then Jou had confessed to him that he had, while innocently surfing for porn on the internet, stumbled across some weird website that told explained all about Dominance and Submission and, Honda was quoting here, 'weird shit like that'.

Honda had talked Jou into letting him see it, mostly because Honda's sex life was barren enough that anything was worth taking a look at.

They'd been on the site, talking and joking about how stupid this kind of thing was. Who'd ever imagine giving up to control to someone like that, or wanting to make someone your 'slave'? It was totally ridiculous and completely not arousing even in the slightest. Or at least that's what they said the first night.

And later that week, when he decided to crash at Jou's and they ended up back there, reading some more of the articles and stories people had put up, they told each other the same thing. It was just for fun, to see what kind of weirdoes were really lurking out there. It wasn't because they were interested or some of the stories had made Honda's pulse quicken and he kind of wondered if maybe, he really trusted a person, he'd have the balls to do even half of that stuff.

The next day, when he was at home in the privacy of his bedroom he began to think that maybe this was more than just harmless looking and joking. Not that he took it completely serious or anything like that of course, but…well.

It was interesting.

He said as much to Jou of Friday and the blond had, while blushing brightly, admitted that he was intrigued as well. Mostly by the Submission part of it.

They'd decided they were both perverts after that and vowed to never set 'foot' on the website again because it was clearly fucking with their minds. They were manly types, not some whiny weak girly guys and so they couldn't even be considering submitting to someone. It was…sickening to even think about. It was so not them.

The vow lasted over the weekend and then Honda had a very vivid dream about being tied up and having things he'd only read about done to him. He'd woken up drenched in sweat and…other things and began to think that maybe he needed to give this a little bit more thought.

* * *

There, the prelude? Want more? Maybe? Let me know.

Oh, Happy Easter, Ostara, Passover and anything else I might be missing.


	2. Honda

Closer

Notes: AOL does actually have chatrooms geared towards this type of stuff if you look hard enough, MSN too. Yahoo Groups has some good groups if you search for 'em.

000000000000000000

Honda

Question and Answer

000000000000000000

Honda looked up at the clock. Last class of the day, ten minutes left, and then escape for the next…forever actually. This was his last year; independence loomed on the horizon. Kind of. His parents had forced him into university and were paying for it and intended for him to continue living at home. They didn't want him distracted by dorm life.

Still summer break lurked around the corner and, to be honest, he couldn't wait. He was hoping that, maybe, with some time to himself he'd be able to sort out whatever had started going wrong in his head as far as his sexual fantasies went.

After waking up before, sticky and shivering from his release, he'd begun to realize that his new…fascination of his wasn't just going to be ignored. The images his brain had conjured of being tied down while bodiless hands touched him, nails scratching long sting paths down his back, and harsh bites along his neck, of being stood upright while a whip rained lashes onto his body…

Honda shifted in his chair, uniform pants suddenly very…constricting.

He knew he couldn't just forget it. It'd been entirely too real and felt too good, at least in his head, to just be dismissed as a passing fancy.

He let his gaze drift over to Jou, who'd long since passed out and was snoring quietly, and sighed. It felt strange to be keeping things from his best friend but he didn't think Jou would look kindly on him going back on his 'vow' in order to explore more. He didn't think he'd ever kept any major secrets from the blond; Jou was always the first to know.

When he'd finally realized he was chasing Shizuka less to have her and more to keep Otogi from having her he'd told Jou first. When his first 'boyfriend, and he used that term loosely, had essentially used him and cast him aside it was Jou's place he'd ended up at. Not to mention it'd been Jou who'd kicked the guy's ass, but that was hardly the point.

They were just that close. They'd even tried being more than best friends for a while…well, a month, give or take a few days. It hadn't worked exactly. Not that it hadn't been one of the best months of Honda's, admittedly short, life but had been a little awkward being with someone who he knew that well. Plus they had a lot of the same opinions about everything and it had kind of been like being with himself. Dating someone that similar had been a little creepy.

He was jarred from his thoughts by Otogi, who sat in the seat in front of him, waving a stack of papers in his face. He blushed, embarrassed at having been caught daydreaming, and snatched them away. The final reports. His was on the top of the stack so he took it and then past the rest to the girl behind him. He all but ripped open the envelope and withdrew the paper inside, letting his eyes skim the grades.

Slightly above average. His parents were going to throw a fit, assuming they even remembered that he was done. They had, after all, written to say they wouldn't be around for graduation next week, why should he expect them to remember something as petty as his final report?

An annoyed sigh to his left made him look over at Jou who was staring at his report with a frown. He arched an eyebrow, knowing the blond would see it. Jou shrugged slightly before looking his way.

"My mom's gonna be pissed. You know how she is about grades and shit." He reached up and brushed his hair from his face, a sure sign of his nervousness. "I doubt Dad will notice. His new bimbo is keeping him pretty busy."

Honda snorted then shook his head. Jou never seemed to approve of the women his father dated. He claimed his dad was aiming too low. He tucked his report into his bag and glanced at the clock again. Any minute the bell was going to ring and he'd have some time to look at things and-

"You doing anything tonight?" Jou asked. Honda blinked, wondering if anyone else could see his plans shattering like glass around him. "Cause I…I've been thinking about…things."

"Things?"

Jou flushed the color of an overripe tomato and nodded. "You know…_things_. On that site we were looking at before?"

Jou's words breathed life back into his plans and then some. He glanced around, as if someone would suddenly stand up and announce to the world what utterly kinky and sick bastards they were, but nothing happened. Of course.

He swallowed then nodded slightly. "I've been thinking too. Maybe this agreement is-"

"Stupid and not going to work?" Jou guessed looking so hopeful that Honda couldn't have disagreed even if that wasn't the case. Seeing his agreement Jou let out a sigh of something resembling relief. "Good, I thought it was just me."

"'Fraid not." Honda smiled thinly then tilted his head off to the side. "So what're we going to do about it now? Keep looking?"

Jou's smile bordered on the mischievous. "Well actually I've been talking to someone on line for a few days and well... Look, you grab your computer then come to my place okay? Dad's working a double shift so we'll be alone."

Honda arched an eyebrow. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jou or something absurd like that it was…well, he didn't trust Jou's more strange whims. To put it as politely as possible sometimes the blond was just a little bit on the whacked out side of things and tended to enjoy pulling Honda along for the ride.

Jou pouted at him, amber eyes going wide and shimmering in afternoon light. Honda imagined his eyes went wide as well. When the hell had Jou learned to do that? He must have asked Yugi, Ryou, or Anzu to teach him the 'puppy eyed' technique. Maybe all three.

Either way Honda knew he was done. He nodded and Jou beamed at him. The bell rang, shrill but beautiful none the less. The other kids in their class went stampeding for the entrance, eager to leave the hell that was high school for good, but they followed at a much more subdued pace.

The others would be waiting by the entrance for them and they'd go over their summer plans one more time before heading off for work and home.

Anzu was going to be attending a dance camp in Canada, Ryou and Malik (and their Yamis by default) had summer jobs at a day camp (it promised to be very traumatizing for all of the kids who were unlucky enough to accidentally get on their nerves) Yugi and Yami were going to be working as part time life guards as well as helping out at the game shop. Otogi was going to be working with his company, of course, while Jou and Honda planned to just be lazy.

Or that's what they told everyone. It seemed they were actually planning to explore this new 'thing' of theirs.

They talked to their friend briefly then Honda headed towards home to grab the laptop his sister had sent to him in honor of his actually graduating from school. He hadn't even expected that much form his family, so he was far from complaining about it.

He couldn't help but think, as he walked down the streets and passed by laughing and chattering teens, that this was going to be an interesting summer.

As it turned out that was the understatement of the year.

As it turned out Jou had been very serious about…everything. He had, while Honda was engaged in a moral dilemma concerning going behind his best friend's back, sought out a chat site that specialized in the sort of things they were seeking.

Honda still had a problem thinking, or saying, Domination and submission and was even hedging it in his brain. He couldn't believe he was even doing this. He was supposed to be the normal one of the group. No strange voices, duels against strange spirits, or multi-million dollar companies for him, oh no. He just had a motorcycle and neglectful parents; He was Normal.

Some may have even said boring and he was completely and totally okay with that. Someone had to be the boring one, right? He was happy to take up the mantle, because he was normal.

Or at least he had been up until this.

Jou directed him to the 'SubParty' while explaining that this chat was just for subs so they could ask questions and stuff without risking someone trying to pick them up. Honda just blinked, wondering how into this Jou had gotten while he'd been beating himself up.

Still he logged in and found himself as one out of the thirty-seven people in there. He didn't know any of the other names (thankfully. That would have been creepy) at first, but then the number went up to thirty-eight because 'Flmsrdsmen' had joined.

Jou.

Of course.

There seemed to be a few conversations going on at once but Honda had a little experience in filtering so it wasn't overly complex. Not that he had much of a chance because a few second after logging in someone named 'qtslave' invited him a private conference.

He stared, hesitant. Hadn't Jou said no one was going to try and pick up on him?

"Click yes. This is the person I've been talking to. Her name's Lisa." Jou was sitting at his computer desk, while Honda was sprawled out on his bed, but appeared to be aware of his problem without even turning around. Honda did as he was told and a new screen popped up. He seemed to come in mid-conversation.

qtslave: So, Jou, what've you been up to?

qtslave: Hi, Dominosolider. Nice to meet you, Jou told me about you.

Flmsrdsmen: Nothing much.

Dominosolider: Uh. Hi.

qtslave: Me either.

qtslave: - Jou said you'd be shy.

"I am not shy." Honda muttered, ignoring Jou's laughter. He wasn't. He was just wary.

qtslave: It's okay, I understand. I was shy at first too, and I didn't even have anyone to help me out. That's why my master and I made this site and the chats, to help out newbies.

Dominosolider: you're a sub?

qtslave: Yep! I've been with my master for almost eight years.

Dominosolider: wow.

Flmsrdsmen: That's what I said, lol.

qtslave: I know, seems like a long time. But Jou told me you two are just now starting out and aren't really sure what you may be in to, if your in to anything, and I am here to help.

qtslave: So ask me some questions, anything you want to know.

"Is she serious?" Honda asked, looking up again. Jou turned around in his chair some and nodded.

"She is. She let me ask her a whole bunch of shit and answered everything. Didn't even call me a pervert." He shrugged. "The people here are pretty cool."

Dominosolider: How did you know you were you know, a sub to begin with?

qtslave: It's hard to say. I figured I was a little outside of the norm when I was around twenty and my friend talked me into going into some sex shop. It was terrible, I was blushing and stuttering the entire time.

qtslave: Anyway there was a stage in the basement that I stumbled upon looking for the bathroom and they were doing a bondage demonstration for some customers and I wasn't sure if I was horrified of interested or what. So I ran out but I kept thinking about it and ended up coming back to see another show. Long story short the guy in charge of the shop saw I was interested and gave be a book on bondage and D/s, then invited me to a Munch.

Flmsrdsmen: A munch is a meeting of people into the scene.

Dominosolider: Oh.

qtslave: Aww, my little student has learned so much. sniff sniff you make me proud Jou.

Flmsrdsmen: Ha ha.

qtslave: Heh. Anyway the munch leader's slave approached me and invited me to talk to him about anything I wanted and, by the end of the night I knew I had to look into it some more. I liked to idea of obeying someone else, serving someone, and being loved unconditionally. I'm always happiest when I'm making someone else happy, or pleasing someone else. I came back for the next meeting and the next and the next and then I met my master. He invited me out for coffee and for a while we just had a normal 'vanilla' relationship.

qtslave: Most people 'play' with a lot of unattached masters, or couples but I wasn't really interested in any of that, but there's nothing wrong with it. Some people also start out playing or with sex, but I'm not that sort of girl. we dated for a few months before we were intimate.

qtslave: To me, at least, it's not all about sex. There has to be trust and love and limits before you can ever move on to a sexual relationship.

qtslave: Oh dear. I must sound all preachy now. Anything else?

Honda frowned, gnawing on his bottom lip, considering. Jou was being very silent and he had the feeling he'd already asked al these questions and was just giving a chance to catch up.

Dominosolider: What makes someone a sub

qtslave: Ohhh, you get right to the point don't cha?

qtslave: It's harder to define a slave, which is what I am, than a sub because everyone and every relationship is different, just like in vanilla ones. But, basically, you have to be selfless and obedient, willing to put your needs aside in order to keep your master happy. You have to be intuitive and have common sense, patient and caring, willing to making service and pleasure your highest priorities.

qtslave: But you also have to have high self-worth and not be a total push over. Being a sub doesn't mean being weak; to give up power to someone is nothing a weak person can do. You can't let someone treat you like trash just because they hold the whip, you have to be willing to defend yourself and your honor from even your master. Some people think this is a way for people with low self-esteem to feel better

qtslave: But that's not it. If you have low self-esteem you'll probably end up with a Dom who will take advantage and make you feel like shit, just because they can. You don't have to like pain or accept pain to be a sub, and a real Dom doesn't need to dish it out casually.

qtslave: A real Dom, a good Dom, will treat you like you're the only worthwhile thing in their lives. You, as a sub, are their most prized possession, never to be mistreated or taken advantage of or placed second in their lives.

qtslave: That made sense right?

Dominosolider: yea, I got it.

qtslave: Oh good. I ramble sometimes. What next?

Dominosolider: It seems…like a weird idea. You really like it? Not being in control of your life?

qtslave: Like it? No.

qtslave: I love it.

qtslave: I love my master, I love when he's pleased with what I do and when he's disappointed in me I'm upset, but prepared to do better. It's a two way street that way. He's what's important to me. I couldn't see myself with anyone else or anywhere else.

qtslave: But 24-7 isn't for everyone, which is cool. It's an intense thing, you know? I have friends who are only into it for fun, not as a lifestyle. That would make you a sub, someone who likes to play and have fun but isn't into it all of the time; Slaves want something beyond the occasional play session, Subs don't.

qtslave: And it is weird and kind of not normal but…for some of us it works. What now?

Dominosolider: I…don't know.

qtslave: lol. That's okay. Why don't you have Jou show you the 'what are you quiz' and then find me if you have any other questions. It's a fun quiz, not super serious, to help figure out if your Dom, if so what kind, Sub, if so what kind, or just vanilla with a small bondage kink.

qtslave: I made it myself.

"Did you take it?"

Jou was out of his chair and walking over to him now. "Yeah."

"What'd it come up?"

The blond shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Sub…Pet. Like a Slave but…not. Look, I know it was just a game and all, but it seemed weird you know? I never thought of myself that way but the more I think about it the more I think maybe I'd…like it. Talking to Lisa and everything and getting past all that kinky stuff, maybe…eh."

Honda looked at his friend as if staring long enough would show some kind of change in him from the week before. But no, it was still Jou. Loud-mouthed, sometimes empty headed, slacker, guy he'd known since he was a kid…Jou.

Jou looked at him as well before a pink flush colored his face. "Look, Honda-"

"You think you could really be into it? For real? A real…"

"Slave? Not just on weekends?" Jou shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I was thinking, actually, there's this meeting tomorrow night and Lisa's mater is charge and she invited me but I didn't want to go alone or anything sooo…"

Honda considered it for a moment. Just looking on the 'net was harmless, but going to an actual meeting was something else. That was kind of like admitting he was…serious and he wasn't sure if he was. Maybe Jou could be into it but he wasn't sure about him.

He'd been taken care of himself as long as he could remember and he didn't know if he could just…suddenly trust someone else to do it.

Still. He'd never know if he didn't at least check it out.

"I'll go with you."

The bright smile Jou flashed him was, really, enough to make any potential mental scarring worth it. It was one of Honda's things, he liked making people happy at all costs. Like when he'd raced to get Shizuka to Battle City; he'd know that both she and Jou would be ecstatic...and so he'd done it.

He frowned for a moment. If nothing else he had to admit he'd never had a problem putting people ahead of himself and that he was never happier when he pleased someone else. It was actually more of a problem then anything else, it was how he'd ended up giving in and sleeping with his first boyfriend, thinking it'd make the other man happy.

Happy enough to decide to break it off the next day…

Honda didn't want to be used again and, in spite of that that most prized possession stuff, this seemed like the perfect setting for that.

But, at the same time, he doubted Jou would get him into thing where he'd be hurt. Jou looked out for him and he looked out for Jou. That was just the wait it worked.

He'd be fine. Hopefully.

* * *

Next chapter: Jou's POV of the meeting and Seto's POV of his and Otogi's relationship pre-Honda and Jou. I think anyway…I never really know until I write it. Review please, they make me warm and fuzzy inside.

Thanks to the reviewers. I love you guys!


	3. Seto and Jou

Closer

_Seto  
Two of a Kind_

Some people fantasized about seeing their lovers or husbands or wives having sex with other people, got turned on at the prospect. Seto had never been one of those people. And he certainly wasn't the type to get off on controlling someone or sitting back and watching his lover control someone or having someone submit to their will.

He'd never been one of those people. Not at first anyway.

He and Otogi had been together for nearly three-quarters of a year when the problem with their relationship became clear to both of them. They were very similar in character, among other things, and while that had at first attracted Seto to Otogi it proved to be…frustrating later in their relationship.

Neither was willing to give up power and everything seemed to be a constant struggle of sorts between them. While it made things interesting between them, and neither could lie and say the sex wasn't good, it also left both of them wanting.

Seto realized they needed to do something once the problem was evident. He cared for Otogi, maybe even loved him, and wasn't willing to give up on the first real relationship he'd ever had because they couldn't get it together.

The longer they went, trying to pretend nothing was wrong, the worse things got. They began to grate against each other, driving the other to madness and clashing over even the smallest of things. Seto simply couldn't be bothered to handle the so-called little things, including his lover, and he supposed when he and Otogi had gotten involved part of the appeal had been in finding someone he knew would understand and not be put off by it.

It was strange how he became annoyed because Otogi also couldn't be bothered.

To be sure it wasn't as if they had everything in common, because that couldn't have been further from the truth. It was simply that, at the end of the day neither wanted someone who wanted the exact same thing they did, because neither one was that…thing.

It was Otogi who finally hit upon something. They were both Dominate in personality and two Dominates couldn't survive each other without someone dying. As Otogi had pointed out, with more than a small amount of sarcasm lacing his voice, they could barely get through sex without someone getting bruised because neither wanted to give the image of submitting.

They were just…in control people but neither was willing to let the other be in control, and so they clashed terribly, like sandpaper rubbing against each other. It achieved nothing besides wearing the other piece away, while being rubbed away itself.

Seto had considered that, seriously, for a time. He wasn't going to give Otogi up because they were both stubborn and prideful to the point of insanity. They had to work something out.

He just didn't know what.

He lucked out because Otogi was very nearly as brilliant as he was. On Seto's eighteenth birthday Otogi had come up with a solution in the form of a doe eyed waif of a boy more than willing to be played with for the weekend. Seto had resisted, of course.

It seemed…wrong. Unsavory almost, to bring someone into their relationship. He couldn't help but feel that would be the final breaking down of what they had and admitting defeat, and barely a step up from cheating on each other. Otogi had explained if differently.

Since they obviously couldn't be together alone, why not bring in a buffer? Nothing serious or lasting, just someone for a night or two who would submit to them. It was a chance for them to both be in control without having to give up anything. It wasn't giving up; it was simply trying a new tactic.

He'd caved somewhat, agreeing to watch Otogi and the boy before making a final judgment. He doubted he'd be convinced or swayed because he really just wasn't one of those people.

Still he watched.

Watched as Otogi brought the boy home, or Otogi's apartment to be accurate, and ordered him to strip down to nothing but a dog collar. Watched as Otogi teased and tormented the boy, who he only referred to as 'Slave' and did things to him that Seto would have never so much as considered as actual probable, or pleasing things.

At least not until he saw Slave arch into Otogi's touch, so receptive it was almost obscene, and giving over all this power to a man he barely knew as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He let himself be poked, prodded, twisted, stretched, and touched all over and seemed to love every moment of it.

He obeyed every command, hoping to be rewarded.

Stand still, don't touch, bend over, fetch that, beg me, touch me, suck me, don't come yet, scream, don't speak… Everything had come from Otogi's lips like he was some kind of pro and Slave had done it all without a single thought.

Seto had never been one of those people but he'd been harder than he could ever remember and when Otogi ordered Slave towards him and the commanded the boy to suck him off he'd come hard.

He didn't think he'd ever be able to banish the image of the boy, dark brown eyes wide and pleased, as he licked his cum from his face. To say he'd been won over to Otogi's suggestion would have been putting it lightly.

When the weekend was over and Slave was sent away and more or less forgotten he and Otogi had climbed into bed and proceed to fuck each other senseless, before debating whether to do it again. And he meant debate as in talked, because there wasn't much debate.

As long as they never got attached and agreed it was just sex there was nothing to be concerned about. They'd have each other everyday of the month and an extra person for two other days. A nameless sub interested in being dominated for a weekend.

It was Otogi who found the group. They meant twice a month and talked about everything from training technique for those into the long-term thing to when demonstrations would be held and where the next Dungeon party would be.

Dungeon parties proved to be a new and interesting experience. There were demonstrations, where Masters showed off their Slaves and training tools, and of course subs and Doms of the unattached variety wandering around. There was the promise of fun and discretion and things between he and Otogi would remain intact.

Seto knew it wasn't exactly safe, taking home a strange person every month, with his public image, the minor in his custody, and the risks involved. That's why they decided to only pick from the group as they knew the man who ran it wouldn't allow any loose tongues inside and insisted on there always being protection when you hooked up with someone through him.

The only problem was that part of Seto wanted something more than weekend fucks. Being around long-term couples and seeing that they were happy and how they worked made him want…that. He and Otogi talked and Otogi had expressed the same desire.

Before they'd mutually picked apart the scenario, coming up with a million and one reasons why they couldn't keep a sub in a 24-7 sense, ranging from where they could have a sub move in to when they'd fine time to train to the risk of exposure to the fact that two Doms and one sub would be…awkward, to say the least.

Do-able, sure, but awkward. Conflicting messages and rules, the risk of the sub using them against each other, or just picking a favorite in general or, and this lurked at the back of Seto's mind though he didn't voice it, the risk of one of them preferring the sub.

So the idea was thoroughly dismissed as something they just couldn't do. At least until the day after Otogi graduated from High School (Seto had gotten out the year before after an incident that involved him deciding he didn't want to go anymore and then springing for a new auditorium.)

They'd gone to the munch like they usually did and sat in a far corner, out of the way, to observe some of the uncolored subs. The ones they'd taken home already were easily and quickly dismissed, as were most of the females. (They had taken a girl home on two occasions and while it'd still been fun their tastes ran mostly to the male gender.)

Then Lisa, the sub of the man who ran things, called attention towards her. They were used to this; she was going to introduce new subs she'd met and invited before her Master introduced the Doms. They rarely paid it much mind, as new subs always needed training and they'd already agreed they couldn't do anything like that.

Seto was watching a teen that looked about their age sitting at a table sipping what looked like tea when Otogi nudged him in the ribs. He turned, ready to say that whoever he'd seen better be damn attractive when the world suddenly tilted on its axis.

Honda Hiroto and Jounouchi Katsuya, two of the friendship groupies, were standing next to Lisa and blushing brightly. They appeared to be completely unaware of the attention they were garnering from the Doms, both male and female, or the jealous looks from some of the subs.

Seto just caught the last of what Lisa was saying. "Now, Jou and Honda are also together, so my Master wants you to A) keep your hands to yourselves unless they both say okay and B) understand they are a packaged deal so don't try to take on what you can't handle."

Seto thought he saw a flicker of surprise in the blond's eyes, but then it was gone and Jou was moving closer to Honda as if trying to drive her point home. Lisa was done and took each by the arm and led them away from the stage. The Munch was always held in the small café the couple owned, complete with a small stage for 'local talent' when they were open for more normal business.

"And here I thought Jou was just trying to be funny when he accused you of being a bondage freak." Otogi said softly, a wan smile quirking his lips as he reached out and fingered one of the buckles of Seto's trench coat.

"I am not a bondage freak." Seto muttered, brushing his lover's hands away. He watched Jou and Honda trail be dragged around by the much smaller Lisa with not a small amount of interest. He had no problem admitting both were attractive and, while he was surprised to see him there, he wouldn't help but want to take advantage.

And that's when the idea that changed everything occurred to him. If one sub could potentially lead to relationship issues between them then perhaps two subs, already involved with each other, could actually work.

He assumed Otogi had gone back to finding their next toy when he was once again nudged in the ribs.

"What're you doing Seto?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

Seto frowned, wondering how to broach the subject. Otogi was really better at such things, with his blunt but not overly abrasive nature. Seto on the other hand knew he tended to get on the nerves of those around him and honestly couldn't bring himself to care most days.

"Do you remember when we talked about doing the twenty-four/seven thing?"

Otogi arched an eyebrow then glanced over at Jou and Honda before frowning. "You can't be serious. Didn't we already talk about this? I mean, we couldn't keep them at either of our places-"

"But we could get another place. An apartment. I know Jou is moving out this summer, so it's not like it'd look strange to anyone and we sure as hell can afford it."

"But…what about the other stuff? Time? Conflict? And those two?"

"If they're already together doesn't that mean they're less likely to try and break us up? They'll understand that part of our relationship better." And Seto wasn't totally abhorrent to the idea of seeing them together either. "And time and conflict…they'd have the other to keep them in line and…compare notes with, somewhat at least." He smiled slightly. "And why not them? Can you honestly not imagine having Jou underneath you, all long lean pale muscle, or Honda, compact and hard."

Otogi licked his lips, pupils contracting slightly, and glanced over at them again. "But they're total…babies. They don't know anything. Look at them."

Indeed both were blushing again, apparently at something Lisa's Master had said to them and looking like complete innocents.

Seto smirked. "All the better. Blank slates."

Otogi sighed. "Or a complete headache. We'd have to teach them everything and we don't even know everything. We've never kept anyone for more than two days."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying you can't do it? Backing down?"

"Of course not." Otogi glared at him. "I'm just pointing out the obvious…what if they aren't even really into this? What if it's an experiment? I know you couldn't care less, but I don't want to wreck a perfectly good friendship."

"Not even at the risk of something better?" This was an interesting change, him trying to talk Otogi into something instead of the other way around. The green-eyed man was silent a moment longer then rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay. If you can get those two to be open to the idea we'll try it."

Seto bent down, capturing his lover's lips and happily ignoring the rest of the world. His ran his tongue over the other man's lips before slowly licking his way inside. Otogi's tongue met his own, brushing over it, before the other man suckled on his tongue lightly, the promise of other things in his eyes.

They broke apart and Seto drew in a breath before letting his gaze dart over to Jou and Honda once again. Convince those two that they wanted to belong to them…a little difficult, considering their history, but not impossible.

After all, what Seto Kaiba wanted Seto Kaiba got.

"You know you're a pervert, right?" Otogi asked, leaning against him. He shrugged.

"But you made me this way."

"Very true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jou  
Something New_

To say that what they found at the Munch surprised him wouldn't have been doing what Jou felt justice. He wasn't sure what he expected exactly; maybe dark lighting and scantily clad people holding whips and leading people around on leashes.

A coffee shop full of normal looking people wasn't it. There were maybe forty people; some in suits, some in jeans, and some in uniforms, sitting at the tables. Some alone, some in pairs, some in groups, all of various age and build and…

They were all different but in a normal way.

Upon closer inspection some of the nicer dressed people had collars and were sitting very still, backs straight but eyes cast downwards. Jou knew they were Slaves, eyes cast down to show respect for their Master by not daring to look at anyone else without permission.

So they were in the right place.

"Hey boys!" A petite redhead popped up in front of them, a wide smile curving her lips. She was practically bouncing with energy, causing red curls to go in every direction. A black collar around her neck had a small silver bell that tinkled softly as she bounced. "Can I help you?"

"Um." Was Honda's of so useful contribution. Jou cleared his throat, seeing he was going to have to be the one to handle things. He opened his mouth to speak

And said nothing. His mind just want blank.

She smiled however, a kind one with less manic energy, and nodded. "You must be Jou and Honda. You two practically scream newbie. You're right on time for me to introduce you two. I'm Lisa by the way, great to finally meet you."

Jou could almost feel the blood draining from his face. "I-introduce us? To…people? I don't know."

"It'll be fine, I promise." She grabbed their hands and, being a deceptively strong woman, managed to haul them over to a small well-lit stage, with a single microphone stand as the only item on it. The crowd got silent and Jou swore he could feel forty pairs of eyes burning holes through him.

Oh God. He should have stayed home. This was what he got for looking for internet porn; it was now back to haunt him. He probably deserved this on some kind of strange karmic level.

Lisa tapped the microphone and, satisfied that it was on, smiled her wide manic smile. "Hey everybody! I'm Lisa, Master Yukito's pet. This week we only have two newbies for you, but they're so cute I doubt anyone will be disappointed. Be nice because they are really new and I don't want to hear about anyone harassing them. Now, Jou and Honda are also together, so my Master wants you to A) keep your hands to yourselves unless they both say okay and B) understand they are a packaged deal so don't try to take on what you can't handle."

Jou's gaze jerked up from its study of the stage floor to stare at Lisa. Together? Him and Honda? A packaged deal? That was…they couldn't…could someone really take on both of them at once? Would they? As strange as it seemed now that the idea was in Jou's head he wouldn't mind it.

He knew he'd feel better in Honda's presence doing…anything they may do and it wasn't like he was totally against the idea of doing things with Honda. They had, for a while, until it had kind of fallen apart. Not in a bad way, just in a 'we can't make this work' kind of way.

Maybe, if they were both really subs, that was it.

After all, two subs dating didn't make much sense did it?

He wasn't sure how seriously Honda was taking all of this but something about talking to Lisa and reading what she, and other people, had to say about it had really got him…thinking, he supposed. It just seemed right, in a strange kind of way. He would have never so much as considered it before but now it was all he could think about.

And, more than that, he found himself not wanting the 'game' but the real thing.

He wondered if that meant there was something wrong with him. Should he really know something like that already? Shouldn't he have some kind of…doubts, or something?

Well. Doubts. He had them. Was even a little afraid of what he was considering doing, but not in an 'I wonder if I'm wrong' way, but in a 'man I hope I don't screw up' kind of way.

He wondered how Honda was feeling. He hadn't really said much all day long, or the night before. He couldn't help but feel Honda was just coming along for his sake and if so he was really going to have to come up with a way to repay him. Jou really didn't think he could have come here all on his own, even if it wasn't half as freaky as he'd feared.

Lisa had a hold of them again and was dragging them over to the man standing behind the counter. He was tall and a touch on the heavy side, with shaggy black hair and a full beard. Still he smiled widely and set down two cans of soda on the counter for them.

"It's always nice to see new faces." The man said, smile still in place, before frowning slightly at Lisa. "What have I told you about touching everyone you meet?"

Lisa's hands dropped away immediately and she bowed her head, eyes cast down. "Sorry sir." He reached over and ruffled her hair.

"It's fine. I know how excited you get. I'm Master Yukito by the way and I just want you two to be aware of the rules. Don't talk to collared subs without the permission of their Master, Lisa being the obvious exception. Address Masters as Master and with respect and honor. Always play safely." He paused for a moment and Jou was suddenly reminded of his father. How very disturbing. "I don't need to lecture on safe sex do I?"

Jou knew he was blushing again and shook his head frantically. Honda was doing the same and had actually almost choked on his drink.

"Sorry." Yukito apologized, but his teasing grin seemed to contradict his words. "I like to keep thins safe is all. If anyone messes with you or approaches you let me know. We take the Courting Rules very seriously here and won't have a Dom intimidating or forcing a sub into anything. We take care of the submissives that come in here as best we can."

"Uh. Thanks." Honda said, looking a touch relived. Jou looked at him, wondering what was going on in the brunette's mind. Sometimes he could read Honda like a book and other times he was complexly shut out.

"Not a problem. Now, some advice I give to everyone: I usually advise playing a bit at first, getting a feel for yourself and who you are before you even thing of pursuing a serious relationship with a Dom. Or Doms. It's like the real world; you usually have to go through a few people before you find the right one. But," and he smiled at Lisa here. "Sometimes you luck out the first time around, so don't close yourself to those options either. We meet every two weeks and would love to have you here. It'll be end of the month so more singles will be here. Tonight was really more couples than anything and you can't really get into much of anything."

Jou nodded slightly, feeling a tingle of excitement. "I think we can come back."

A glance at Honda just got him a shrug. He sighed then turned his gaze to his drink. Next week would have more singles and would be more interesting, hopefully. Nothing seemed like it would happen tonight.


	4. Honda and Seto

Closer

XXXXXXXXXXX

Honda

Coming to Terms

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks went past before Honda and Jou really spoke about it again. The week after the meeting was pretty busy, with graduation and end of the year parties and family (On Jou's part) and a million other little things.

The next week was uneventful in the sense that Jou spent it with his mother and they were forced to forgo the next meeting, not that Honda exactly minded. And the next week…well, he was pretty much hiding from the rest of the world.

Honda spent that entire week at home, in the bed, curled up with his kitten. He'd rescued Ace from the animal shelter a few months prior, thinking that he needed someone else in the big empty house to keep him company. Ace was solid black, save patches of gray fur covering the tip of his tail, his left front paw, and around his right eye, and was about four months old.

Honda's parents would disapprove of him having a pet no doubt, but it wasn't like they were around enough to know about him anyway. Ace was an affectionate kitten, as well as just slightly lazy, and so had no problem spending a week doing nothing except being petting and coddled by his owner.

He scratched Ace behind the ears lazily, smiling at the soft purr he got in reply. Cats were so easy to keep happy; feed them, make sure they have water, pay attention to them when they wanted it and they'd love you forever.

He'd never really thought about it before, the whole being willing to devote most of his time to keeping his cat happy and wanting nothing but the occasional happy purr in return but now he wondered if perhaps it meant something more.

Then again maybe he was just looking too deeply for implications and signs that probably weren't even there. He just…wanted to know if he was completely insane or if there was actually something behind all of it. Jou seemed to accept it so easily and was just…excited for something to happen where Honda couldn't help but want a better grasp of it all.

How could the blond just want to jump into something like this when so much could go wrong? Normal relationships were hard to maintain, living as someone's slave had to be that much harder. The more he looked the more conflicted he became. He was almost willing to admit that he was interested…more than interested, part of him wanted to try it so badly it was insane.

And not just in 'weekend scene' kind of way. He supposed that could be kind of fun, maybe, but it didn't really appeal to him. Hooking up with some stranger, or even a not stranger, and saying 'Okay, you get to tell me what to do for a few hours and then it's back to life as usual' just seemed…kind of pointless. Like he'd just be pretending to be something, when really he was something else completely, and Honda had never been one for complexities like that.

He had always been what he was and didn't think he could just lock part of his personality away to take out and play with occasionally. He was always either all or nothing and didn't really believe in the 'middle ground'.

Some people liked to refer to that as stubborn. Honda liked to think of it as 'brutally honest about himself no matter what'.

But at the same time didn't that mean giving up who he was? Letting go of everything he wanted to focus on someone else? He would have to…not pursue what he wanted and give up all of those dreams he had, wouldn't he? To be someone else's pet meant that he wasn't his own person anymore and Honda really wasn't sure he could go that far.

"So this is where you've been!" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Jou's mildly triumphant voice coming from his doorway. Ace just yawned and crawled up his body, thin claws scrapping against his chest, before lying down. Jou chuckled as he walked over and crawled up the length of his bed to stretch out next to him. "You been hiding out?"

"Kind of, I guess. Thinking." He didn't bother asking how Jou got in, guessing he'd either found the spare key under the mailbox or he'd just popped the lock. Honda really didn't want to know how he'd gotten in, mostly because of the latter option.

"Ah." Jou nodded some while reaching out to rub Ace lightly. The cat mewled appreciatively before closing his eyes, apparently about to drift off. "So what's up?

"Just…I don't know." He smiled wryly. "I've spent a week doing nothing but thinking and reading and thinking and I've still got nothing."

Jou smiled up him. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong and I'll use my amazing genius to help you come up with a solution."

"Well I'm fucked." Honda deadpanned.

Jou snorted. "Not with an attitude like that you aren't."

Honda stared at Jou who stared back evenly before shrugging his shoulders and shifting so his head was resting on Honda's shoulder. Honda had to resist the urge to push him away. It wasn't a matter of comfort, because he didn't mind Jou being there, so much as a matter of intimacy. He hadn't been close to anyone like this since he and Jou had decided they made better friends than boyfriends and he didn't want Jou playing with him like this.

It was one thing to admit that maybe he could be a sub, it was something completely different to think of himself as a Dom, which he knew was what Jou was looking for now. And even if he could have been, which he knew (just knew deep down in pit of his stomach) that he most certainly couldn't be, dominating Jou?

It couldn't happen. Ever.

He couldn't be that person.

"Jou-"

"Honda you know I still…you and I…it's…you know." Jou's words were halting and nervous and a blush was working its way up his face. "I just…want you to know that…and…I suck at this. Man, I don't even know how to do this."

Honda smiled slightly. "I know what you mean."

And he did. He felt the same way. Honda had a lot of friends, being a fairly friendly guy, but none of them were even close to meaning as much to him as Jou did. Jou was, really, a lot more than his best friend. Honda trusted him completely and he knew Jou trusted him as well. It was like there was this bond, or this place that could only stretch to hold them and no one else could get in or begin to understand it because it was really just for them.

It was…deeper than just friendship. What exactly they should call it Honda wasn't totally sure, but he knew it was more than friendship.

It was a shame they couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh, good." Jou did look an infinitely amount more relived by that. "Cause I was thinking about what Lisa said, about us being a packaged deal? Maybe we should be…together I mean. We'd be able to look out for each other and there'd be less chance of anything bad happening and maybe it'd what we need to be together." Jou had given up on petting Ace and was instead touching Honda with feather light and almost nervous caresses.

"You think if we're together, with someone else, we'd be able to stay together?"

Jou looked up him with wide amber eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Honda stared at his friend before licking his lips and sighing. Jou had a point. He imagined he'd be a lot more comfortable doing this with Jou at his side, instead of alone.

"How so? Like…a long-term person? Or just a person sometimes?"

"No, not…sometimes. I don't want sometimes. I want all of the time." He was blushing again and his eyes were down, almost like he was ashamed to even be saying the words. In a strange sort of way Honda felt better; at least he wasn't the only unsure one. "Is that completely fucked up?"

"I guess not. I feel the same and I know I'm not fucked up so…" He shrugged slightly, expecting a sarcastic retort. Jou just smiled and his hand slid down over his torso before resting above his navel. Jou's legs moved, draping over his own, and then he had a blond half on him. "How would we find someone?"

"Um. I don't know." Jou laughed sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd agree so easily."

"Sorry." Honda said though his intended sarcasm died halfway through the word. "Think about it. How does a sub usually find a serious Dom?"

"The 'net, meetings, classified ads. Just like other people. Then there's that courtship thing. The Dom…well, courts the sub. It's something like Victorian era dating. You should only go to well populated places, never be alone together, keep the talk away from sex, and the Dom is supposed to…make a pitch I guess, so the sub will choose them. They'd give a collar of consideration while courting so no other Doms try to make a play for the sub."

"Why do you know that?" Honda was both surprised and impressed by the way Jou kept springing all of this…knowledge on him. He also felt a little…well, stupid. They'd both started considering this at the same time and it already felt like Jou was so far ahead of him.

"Lisa told me. We talk about a lot of stuff." A shrug went along with this statement. "Lisa said that a lot of people have…expressed interest in playing with us or…um, watching us play with each other and had come to Yukito to ask if anyone was seriously interested in us yet."

Honda didn't need to look down to know Jou was once again blushing. He knew the other was blushing because he was blushing. He couldn't believe people were so bold about that sort of thing, just going up to someone and saying they wanted to 'play' with someone.

"The problem, I think, is finding someone who wants two completely clueless slaves and wouldn't mind training us from scratch. Most slaves know a little something, even if it's just from play scenes or watching demonstrations." Jou continued after a pause.

"You don't seem clueless to me."

The blond laughed and raised his head up some to smirk at him. "Asking a lot of questions and having a general idea and seeing some kinky pictures doesn't make me an expert on anything. There's still a lot about training I don't understand and I can't even begin to comprehend how we find a Dom who thinks he can handle the two of us at once."

"Training?" He knew a little bit about it…or about the collaring process. He'd found an article about the three levels of collars and he knew one was Training.

"Umm…well, it comes after Consideration. If the sub wants the Dom then things move on to the next level. Training is the big thing. Laying down rules, setting up limits and responsibilities, and just…getting a feel for each other I guess. Things usually get psychical and the sub might move in with the Dom."

Honda nodded his understanding, though he still wasn't completely sure he got it. His mind went back to his earlier problem, of losing himself under the rule of someone else. Here he was going along with Jou as if he didn't have a concern in the world and he still didn't know what the hell he was doing.

But it wasn't like they were going to find someone interested in them tomorrow so for now he was content to relax, sit around, and do a lot of nothing for however long he could manage. Hopefully, by the time anything actually happened, he'd have a better grasp on things and understand what he was getting into.

He knew he was okay with this, on a basic level, but he didn't want to lose himself in the process. If this actually happened. For all they knew no one would even consider them seriously.

That thought, which was somewhere between comforting and disappointing, in mind Honda closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. Things would eventually sort themselves out; they always did in the long run.

XXXXXXXXX

Seto

Plots

XXXXXXXXX

For Seto devising a way to get Honda and Jou proved to be easier said than done. While, over the years, their dislike for each other had cooled into something resembling cool friendship he was sure they were far from liking him.

He supposed he could appeal to their more…base urges but thought that might kind of defeat the purpose. He wanted to do this properly, not win them over with the promise of sex. Besides building any kind of relationship, and especially a Master and slave one, on sex was a very bad idea.

To be someone's slave you had to trust your master completely. To just fuck someone didn't even begin to call for the same kind of feeling. That was the point of the Courting, to show the would-be slave that the Master could be trusted.

Gaining the trust of the younger teens was going to difficult, Seto had no illusions about that, but he was sure he could do it, with time and patience.

It was just a matter of getting it started. They had to know of their intentions and accept their attention or else nothing could happen. Otogi claimed he was thinking too much about and that they just needed to lay their offer out on the table. Jou and Honda would either accept or refuse and there was nothing they could do if they were going to go for the latter except accept it.

Seto had ignored him.

Otogi would probably have an easier time at it. They already trusted him somewhat, at least enough to be friends with him in spite of the fact he was dating a guy they'd professed to hate for years. He did seem more into the idea now that he'd had time to think about it, though he still had his doubts.

All of which were perfectly valid and Seto found he couldn't blame his lover for not being completely sold of the idea just yet. Sleeping with friends led to complications if it didn't work out, trying to make them your pets could only led to serious problems if it didn't work out.

"I think I've found a place." Otogi announced to him about three weeks after the meeting they'd seen Seto and Jou at. The green-eyed man strode into his office and sat on the edge of his desk before he resumed talking. "It's downtown, so close to both of our offices. Three bedrooms, two baths, big kitchen, office and the guy who owns it is more than willing to let us do whatever we want with the place for a little extra on the monthly."

Seto smiled wryly. "How nice, considering we could easily buy the entire building from him."

"I thought so." Otogi's smile was a touch on the sardonic side. "So, what do you think?"

"I trust you." Seto shrugged slightly. "If you say its good I believe you."

Otogi's eyebrow went up slightly. "Huh. Did you figure out how you intend to get Jou and Honda yet, or are you still trying to work it out?"

"I think," Seto pushed his chair back and stood up. "I may be over-thinking things. Maybe the direct approach is what we need to do and if they refuse then they refuse."

"You mean…that thing I suggested two weeks ago?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yes, that. Don't gloat, it's unbecoming."

Otogi laughed and slid off of the des before falling instep beside him. They left his office, Seto pausing to inform his secretary he was leaving for the day and would probably be in late the next morning, and stepped into the elevator. Otogi leaned against him, sighing. Seto smiled at him then tilted his head off to the side.

"Since you're just so smart, what do you suggest we do next?"

"How about dinner? Simple, non-threatening, and the tabloids shouldn't feel the urge to jump all over it." He looked thoughtful as he spoke and was winding a strand of hair around his finger. "They should either be at the Game Shop or Honda's place."

Seto had to admit he was a little surprised Otogi knew the other teens well enough to guess where they might be. Otogi had never seemed to pay that much mind to Honda and Jou, but perhaps Seto just hadn't noticed before.

"I should call." Otogi said after a pause. He straightened up and reached into his back pocket for his cell phone. Seto stood, silent, and watched as his lover dialed then put the phone to his ear. Another pause and then Otogi smiled. "Hey, Honda, I was just calling to see if you were at home. …Nothing much, I just wanted to run an idea past you and Jou. Is Jou there by chance? Really? Great. I'll be around soon."

With that he ended the call and put the phone back into its place. He flashed Seto a smirk.

"See, the direct approach is always the best one. You geniuses really just think too much."

Seto just rolled his eyes but managed to keep from retorting. It would only end badly, he knew that already. Both were just too stubborn to even consider backing down and fights between them could last for weeks.

0000000000000000

Honda, Seto reflected as the brunette stepped aside to let them into the house, didn't look like he'd been expecting him to come along with Otogi. He looked surprised, but not upset, over his presence and evil smiled mildly before gesturing for them to follow him into the living room. Jou was stretched out on the couch, a small kitten in his lap. Honda sat next to him, leaving Otogi and Seto to sit on the loveseat.

"So…what's up?" The brunette questioned.

Otogi glanced over at him, as if silently asking if he wanted to do this. Seto shrugged then leaned forward some. "Before we say anything, I need to ask that you don't say anything until we're done and refrain from pointless panic."

Honda and Jou both blinked then nodded, giving their apparent agreement. That was good; they at least listened somewhat already.

"Otogi and I saw you at Yukito and Lisa's cafe three weeks ago. We aren't going to tell your friends or family or anything like that, so don't be worried." In spite of his words both Jou and Honda looked a little pale, not to mention surprised. "We were there for the same reason as you only…reversed. For a little over a year we've been going and do, on occasion, take a sub home."

Otogi broke in here, probably sensing he was going to make this long and drawn out as he sometimes had a tendency to do. "The short version is that we want you."

Jou and Honda looked at each other again but it was Jou who spoke. "You two...want us? To…I mean, like a play scene?"

"No."

Amber eyes widened almost comically. "Like…as pets then?"

Otogi nodded. "Yes."

Honda made a noise then put a hand over his eyes before reaching over and tugging Jou towards him. He whispered something to the blond who nodded slowly, eyes darting over to them for a moment, and then straightened back up.

"We're…you don't even like us." This was directed more at Seto then Otogi and so he replied with a slight shrug.

"I don't dislike you. And I find you both very attractive." He paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to reassure them. "I don't know if I could like the two of you, to be honest, but I'm willing to find out."

"It's not like you have to decide now." Otogi said with a small smile. "We want to take you out, tonight, and see how it goes."

Again they looked at each other; seemingly communicate with just their eyes. Finally Honda shrugged and Jou smiled at him faintly then turned tot hem and nodded.

"Okay. Just to see how it goes. Nothing to lose, right?"

Otogi flashed another disarming smile. "Right. We'll be back in…like an hour."

"Okay." Honda looked a little hesitant but was nodding nonetheless. Seto had a feeling he'd be the harder one to win over. Jou seemed to be the more enthusiastic, or at the very least willing, of the pair.

But that okay. Seto could be a patient man…when the situation warranted it anyway.


End file.
